Najena's Hollow Tower
=General= A small zone horizontally, you progress by opening up progressively lower levels down a central spiral ramp. Valves to drop the level of the lava become clickable as bosses are defeated. Key mob A sneaky goblin carries the shard chest key down in the area near Magmadin. =Bosses= Fitzfangle becomes active on the first level once all four of the valves (in each corner) turned. This also drops the lava and let you to progress to the lower level. Every 25% of his health he throws about 6 bombs, one at each member of the group. These bombs must be killed before they explode, or the AoE will be fatal. Jousting does NOT work Having each member back off the tank a bit before each bomb percent and kill "their" bomb before continuing is one strategy, a better one is just to retarget "a bomb" and AoE / burn them, then back on to named. If you deal direct damage to Fitzfangle, he will detonate the bombs early. Ra'zhish is an elemental, chained at the bottom of a pit. Initially non-aggro it periodically raises the level in the pit, causing nasty AoEs. A valve outside the pit at each end needs to be clicked to lower the level again. 2 ranged DPSers can do this from up top Once dead, you go back up to the prior room and click the valves to drop the lava to progress to the next level. About this time on the spiral ramp, you will fight an "enslaved lava golem" guarding a chest. The chest is not clickable yet, the key drops on the Magmadin level from "a sneaky goblin" About the spiral ramp mobs - they can be ranged, but will target one of the group with an aoe knockback, so stay close to the centre of the spiral, or jump down and melee them. Jailor Ca'iluer becomes active when mobs around him are cleared. Periodically he summons . While the jailor is close to these, he has a stoneskin (which also can heal him). So on each summon the group needs to move a bit. The summon can be interrupted with stuns/stifles/interrupts which prevents him from calling the Flames. Once jailor is dead, 2 prison cells are unlockable. There is a tunnel connecting them, where you will find a key for the 2 chained valves up the corridors a bit, and a rock which will update the quest from the Thexian Dragoon camp in mountains (near zone entry). The 2 chained valves need to be unlocked (first click) then clicked again to drop the lava to progress to the next level. Magmadin periodically ports members of the group to the lava pools on each side (which have a DoT so don't stay in them). So the area must be cleared prior to fighting. Trash drakes repop, so don't take too long to clear. They do not see invisible. There is a valve either side of 's location to drop the lava to progress to the final level. The sneaky goblin roams around this area. See stealth (e.g. Vision Totem of the Cat totem) allows you to target / track him. The Reformed Magolemus appears, but you don't get to fight her. Instead she sends waves of mobs, following by the The Reformed Magolemus turning aggro. The waves are timed, so a low DPS group will still be fighting them when the Magolemus appears. The longer the Magolemus is up for the harder the fight. After the fight there is a clickable banner behind her throne, which is a house item with some status reduction. If "clicks" are synchronised, everyone in the group can get one. The lava rises shortly after this fight, so if you take any time to split loot or to cheer your victory, then the only way out is porting or evaccing. If you are fast, you can run out before the lava rises. Daily Missions *Digging Deeper *Lava Bath *A Sampling